


bruises

by opalitegalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalitegalaxy/pseuds/opalitegalaxy
Summary: You could easily exhaust Eren by endlessly dodging his swarming attacks, or overpower the dainty Armin, but when the instructors decided to punish you for your cowardly battlefield tactics, you were paired with the one person that could neither be outpaced nor outmaneuvered. The best you could do in this situation was learn to take the blows in ways that would cause the least damage."I think you knocked one of my teeth loose, Mikasa."





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mikasa. That is all.

Your back hit the dirt with an audible thump, layering pain on top of pain as the arches in your spine rattled against the concrete. Before the attacker could advance to take advantage of your vulnerability, you quickly raised your shaking palm as a silent plea for mercy.

Hand-to-hand combat was most definitely not one of your talents, a trait reinforced by years of simply outrunning the childhood bullies rather than facing them directly. No such option existed now; you could easily exhaust Eren by endlessly dodging his swarming attacks, or overpower the dainty Armin, but when the instructors decided to punish you for your cowardly battlefield tactics, you were paired with the one person that could neither be outpaced nor outmaneuvered. The best you could do in this situation was learn to take the blows in ways that would cause the least damage.

"I think you knocked one of my teeth loose, Mikasa."

The girl knelt beside you, curling her fingers around your jaw to open your mouth. You poked at the tooth in question with your tongue. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's fine. Your gums are just swollen."

You sighed, hauling yourself up to her level and pouting, childishly, at her callously dismissive attitude.

"You're going to kill me if you keep pounding on me like this. I thought the whole point of this," you gestured between the two of you, vaguely flailing your hands as you sought the right word,"..._girlfriend_ thing was that you were supposed to be nice to me."

"You need to learn to protect yourself when I can't. You won't learn if I treat you like a glass ornament. I'm trying to help you."

"By hitting me so hard my gums end up swollen? I'm going to wake up all purple tomorrow!"

Mikasa's expression softened when you winced, the sudden pain in your jaw triggering a chain reaction that spread across your entire body. Everything, right down the arches of your feet, was throbbing; and it only seemed to intensify at the knowledge that you'd be subjected to the same torture again tomorrow. Despite her sound reasoning, Mikasa suddenly felt a wave of guilt tighten her chest.

She leaned in, her eyes twinkling and lips curled into an apologetic smile. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Your cheeks burned at her offer and your skin ached under the pressure of her soft lips, but the fluttering in your stomach distracted you from the agony you felt elsewhere. You turned to briefly catch her mouth with your own, a single kiss the worthwhile reward for bruises growing on your forearms. She pulled away first, rising to full height and cracking her knuckles, one by one. Gone was the girl you loved, replaced by the demon that could toss you over the walls with one hand.

You shivered.

"Now get up. We need to go over blocking again."


End file.
